Can't have her
by imonlyapasserby
Summary: Lucy is being chased by a shy new king who visits Narnia and loved by his brother Edmund and so is his best friend Vincent Review me ease
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters of the Narnia books like Lucy etc.**

Lucy woke with a start as the hot rays of the sun pierced through the glass windows as again she forgot to get her yellow curtains from downstairs that matched the room's color. She went out of her room after changing into a red robe with a plain yellow dress inside. She went to the halls and walked hurriedly.

He was walking calmly, he was thinking to get an axe from the blacksmithing room but he suddenly saw a black shadow hurriedly approaching. He was shocked that he actually trip and fell down.

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Ed. I was going downstairs to get the curtains"

The Valiant queen stood up quickly and returned to her quick pace about to get her curtains. She finally went to the throne room about to make a left for the drawers but someone stopped her. It was a tall figure of shady gold.

"Excuse me, Peter"

Peter tried to stop her with a touch on the shoulder but she was desperate to get the curtains so she stretched her hand and finally got it. She looked back to talk with Peter finally.

"Lucy, there was a visitor looking for you, come"

She tried to reason with him.

"Peter, I just got to put this curtains up."

"Lucy, he's waiting for you in the central table to eat breakfast with you"

"I'm sorry Peter"

With that, she ran to the other side of Peter, desperate for a small need of putting her curtains up. She stopped running at the halls and started walking at a slow pace.

He was a 20 year old king from Archenland, with the previous king getting impeached for his rude actions at the slaves. He was an immediate choice from the elders even though he was the youngest to be king in Archenland. He was fascinated by the very idea of Narnia and the belief and the coming of the interesting kings and queens of the old for the second time with a hundred years apart from their last visit. He wanted to make allies with them as his first deed as king. He remembered that he was suppose to be looking for the youngest queen from the orders of the high king but suddenly he was lost in the large rooms and halls of Cair Paravel which was surely larger than his castle.

She saw in an instant a wandering boy about her age which was 20. He had pale skin and a hair with soft golden curls that contrasted with hazelnut eyes. He was tall for his age that she based by looks but then a sudden object joined her vision. She saw a golden crown on top of his head, she made the conclusion that a king was wandering about the castle.

He was walking when he saw a a golden honey-haired girl with the most hypnotizing blue eyes he have seen. She had pale skin and the perfect curls he loved. She was pretty tall and had the age which was like him She was perfect in a way.

"Your highness" said Lucy.

After saying those words she continued walking to the direction of her room when the boy asked.

"What is your name?"

"Lucy"

"Well Lucy, have you seen the youngest queen of Narnia?"

Lucy felt shivers. A king was searching for her. Surely, Peter would kill her but she just seemed more desperate for the curtains just as more things keep popping up.

"Sorry, your highness but no."

She looked with the perfect impersonation of a slave that even Peter would doubt if it really is her sister.

He then felt a thud on his back and caused him to fall. He landed on top of the girl and with that Edmund showed up.

"Lucy, what are you doing with King Matthew?"

Edmund felt a heavy pain at the sight of a king on top of his sister. He was mad. He pulled the hand of King Matthew up.

"Lucy, so you've seen Matthew?"

"What about it?"

"Peter's going to have a meeting about it and he's searching for you."

Matthew felt pain his stomach as he found out that what he thought was a slave was a queen who actually lied to him. It made him question if it was his fault. Maybe he was too disgusting or something?

Lucy then sighed and forcefully dropped the curtains at the floor with a loud sound.

She sat on the large round central table right beside Edmund and Peter with Matthew across. Her lips and posture formed an exact portrayal of boredom. She never found a discussion about ally makings interesting although Peter and Edmund does but for some weird reason Edmund doesn't seem like himself today. He kept looking into blank space and stealing glances at Matthew then coming back into thinking.

He was shy with the youngest queen. He never felt like it before but he was hiding it but he couldn't stop himself from eyeing Lucy and whenever their eyes would lock he'll look away immediately he doesn't want any ideas to come on to the youngest queen's mind. He wondered blankly for a while why did the queen lie to her? Maybe he was too disgusting? Maybe he doesn't look too kingly? Maybe he looked stupid? His mind and heart was aching due to the bothering question coming into his mind.

"King Matthew? King Matthew? HEY!"

He was startled that he almost fell out of his chair and a soft giggle escaped from young queen Lucy's lips. He was ashamed

" Just out of curiosity, what happened with you and my sister in the halls?" Edmund asked with deep glaring eyes.

He was now tomato red. Edmund asked again but his mouth was tongue-tied, he was paralyzed with everyone in the room looking at him. Then he saw Lucy looking down on the floor and that's where he realized it. She was ashamed of him. His suspicions were right.

"I just tripped onto her, I'm sorry your majesty"

Edmunds glare softened but still remained at him. He saw the youngest queen started a conversation with his eldest brother. He saw King Peter nodding and speaking but the word weren't that clear when he heard his name come from Lucy's mouth. She saw me looking at her then quickly stood up and went out of the room. I was astonished. She hates me.

I walked out of the room due to the very reason of a cold drink and the left curtains at the floor. She walked past the halls and finally made it to the curtains right in front of her room. She got the curtains and went in the room when loud crashes were heard.

I had to find her. I can't believe I didn't apologize after landing against a queen at a cold floor! She must think that I'm an evil person or worse a maniac trying to make a move on her! I saw a room with an open door and lights coming out of it. She's there!

Lucy was shocked when a king came rushing to her room and knelt.

"SORRY!"

Lucy was shocked that she toppled from the chair she was standing on to attach the curtain. She fell on the gold bars of her bed and fell on the stone floor and she suddenly stopped moving.

He was also scared. What have he done? He approached the queen on the floor she put his hand on his head trying to wake her up and she still wasn't moving. Her golden locks we're covering the floor and he sensed no air coming out of her lips. He carried her and ran out to the throne room.

"WHAT WAS TAKING SO LONG?!" Edmund was thinking.

He heard that Matthew was only going to say something to Lucy. He loved Lucy, her perfect locks, pale skin, soft hand and a valiant but kind heart pumping in her. He was madly in love with her but never showed it. He wanted her to come back so he can see her beauty again.

"King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan! Queen Lucy is not breathing!"

He was mortified, Lucy was about to die and he didn't find himself aware that his body was moving towards Matthew when suddenly he felt a hand fly through his face, his hand.

"What have you done to her?"

Matthew moved into an awkward angle due to the punch and due to that the gravity weighted down on Lucy's skirt that it fell making Matthew touch a bare part of her leg.

"Maniac! Give her to me!"

Edmund grabbed Lucy and laid her on the chair. What have he done? Matthew Morgan, he was supposed to be a respected king. This small incident can wage wars, spread lies about him and humiliate him and his country. He was willing to do anything to fix it.

Queen Susan came with a bottle in her hand and dropped some liquid on Lucy and she suddenly moved and coughed.

"Lucy you're awake!" Peter screamed with joy

Everyone on the room hugged her and Matthew felt more distant as he was still standing in the corner unable to learn why Lucy was cured, until it came to him. He remembered the old legend of a magical cordial. Suddenly Lucy looked at him in the eyes and so did everyone.

"What happened Matthew?" Peter said calmly

"He's a maniac, he tried to touch Lucy's legs when he held her" Edmund said calmly but angry at the same time

"Calm down." Susan said

"Calm down? Calm Down?! Sister, he tried to have her for all himself. He did it on purpose!" Edmund countered.

"Enough, Let him speak" Peter interrupted

Matthew was in a deep shade of pink now and Lucy was still laying in the bed resting but with her hands raised on her face.

"I think enough time was given to you for the matter of speaking, I will withdraw the alliance." Peter said.

Matthew begged with dozens of "please" and "no" until Lucy interrupted

"Let's give him a chance, I was sure it was also my fault I fell from the chair. I was easily startled when he did nothing but come into the room." Lucy said calmly.

"that's it then… I won't sign the contract yet but I want you to stay at the castle for a few days just to see how you really act and handle things, also a form of punishment" Peter said.

"Peter, are you out of your mind?!" Edmund screamed.

"Drop it, Ed. What's got you so worked up?" Susan interrupted.

With that Edmund walked fast out of the room with angriness radiating everywhere while Matthew apologized to Peter, Susan, Edmund but he denied the apology and of course Lucy where she returned with a warm soft smile.

It has been 3 days and all was forgotten and forgiven except Edmund who resents Matthew with so much loathing. It was bright morning and everyone was at the central table for breakfast together with Matthew at Susan's side. He was facing Queen Lucy the valiant with so much shyness and awkwardness.

He didn't know how to face her after the incident. He had to make it up to her but he can't think of how.

He walked out of the room fast after he sped up the eating process.

"What does she actually like?"

"Maybe I should ask her?"

"NO, SHE'LL BE WEIRDED OUT AND HATE ME MORE"

"how?"

"maybe ask Peter?"

"NO! I should not."

I have no choice but to ask the guards.

He went to the soldiers and maids who was close with Lucy which is almost everyone considering Lucy's friendly nature.

A word got that she very much likes the orchids from the garden. She was the one who raised them after all. She treasures them so much but he got a word that she never picks them, she was not allowed to so she only gets the other flowers that she raised.

His problem was solved. He sat at the wooden bench and due to so much tiredness, his eyes fell automatically. He woke up after awhile and with a big surprise:

Lucy was at the other side of the bench and she seems to not able to sense his presence. She seems to be just tired.

Matthew felt so happy. He quickly plucked the orchid at his side and snuffed it in his pocket.

He approached her and with a near gaze at her face. It looks like she was so tired that she actually fell asleep. The brownish-blonde hair that falls in her face from the back of her ears and the beautiful details in her face that highlights her eye. He didn't notice the 5 long minutes of staring into her face until she woke up.

Her beautiful blue eyes slowly opened and there his soul pounded by the feeling of guilt, fear, pain and a bit nervousness.

Lucy woke up and the feeling of tiredness consumed her once again. She just wanted to close her eyes again but a blurry vision of a tall blonde boy came into sight. She was shocked to see king Matthew at the bench and a sudden fear came up to her because he looked like he was about to assault her.

"King Matthew?... wha-what are you doing here?"

Matthew's face burned as she addressed his name that just sounds so hypnotizing and addicting to the ears. He was tongue tied.

"UH-UH I got some flowers for you to say-say sorry!" he accidentally raised his voice.

"oookkkaaayyy?"

Lucy was shocked by the sudden tone but as she saw the orchid he was holding her face brightened up. She grabbed the orchid and made sure to treasure it forever.

"thank you, I love it"

She kept looking at it with gazing eyes.

Edmund was walking down the gardens in search of Lucy. He heard the news that she was tired and she was going to take a walk in the gardens so he had the idea to surprise her.

Edmund walked fast until he reached the bench but surprised as he saw King Matthew in the corner with Lucy and she was holding an ORCHID!

He ran to her.

Matthew saw Edmund coming and his heart beat fast due to the fear of a king mad at him but what he said was not pinpointed to him but to Lucy.

"Lu, What are you doing with Vanda orchids?"

"oh, Ed, Matthew gave them to me."

With the end of that sentence Edmund faced Matthew once again and looked with deadly eyes.

"just what the heck are you doing to my sister?" Edmund said calmly but more threatening.

"I apologized, high king." Matthew said.

" Liar!" Edmund shouted.

"I saw you staring to her while she was asleep, I saw you stare at her with the eyes of a maniac." Edmund stated.

"brother, stop" Lucy said.

"I-I just saw her asleep and I just worked my mind on how to give the flower, honestly!" Edmund stated.

"Okay, Ed, can you please go back to the castle, I'll sort things out."

Edmund got angrier but obediently followed Lucy. After Edmund left, Lucy turned to face Matthew.

"What really happened?" Lucy stated calmly with care and no hint of annoyance.

"I just stopped and think without really knowing it."

" Fine, then if it is really that simple we must go. A visitor is arriving soon I heard."

Everyone was sitting at their respective seats. Lucy and Matthew still didn't know who the visitor was. Matthew was guessing a friend of Peter or Edmund or maybe some business matters to be discussed. Lucy and Matthew was anticipated to see who it was when the doors flew open on an announcement of a visitor and what Matthew saw was astonishing.

He saw a tall boy, very young and handsome with light brown curls with hints of redness and green eyes but what he saw was more astonishing.

Lucy didn't know how to react it was her best friend. It was Vincent. He was a humble and good guy and a friend of everybody. Vincent ran up to Lucy's throne and hugged her

"LU!"

"VINCE!"

Their warm welcomes never change but as Peter and Edmund made a hand gesture they let go of each other. Peter always knew that Vincent have a crush on Lucy but Lucy still have no idea about it.

Matthew's heart was crushed. He didn't know why but seeing the sight of Lucy hug someone else with such warmness was painful and sad even. He was jealous of it but Matthew heard the words that Vince would be leaving for an expedition at the Narnian woods with Edmund and Peter next week.

Lucy had a sad look upon her face and had so much concern. She was pleading Vince not to leave but Vince was resisting the urge to give in and just hug her and smile at her beautiful face.

"Fine, I'll fight Edmund or anyone you like to prove I'm ready."

At hearing this, Matthew quickly responded without thinking:  
"I'll fight you."

Vincent had a curious expression.

"Who are you? I was aiming for Peter or Edmund"

"I'm Matthew from Archenland and I'm Peter's client."

"Fine, then. If Lucy agrees."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own everything that elong to the Narnia series. Review please :)**

Lucy nodded just because she didn't want to hurt Matthew's feelings but she really wanted Peter as he is most skilled and she would like Peter to win to save Vincent from danger.

The following day everyone gathered at the grasslands at the back of the castle. The anticipation grew as Vince finally came out of the tent with his sword. It was a fear for Matthew to lose he didn't want to disappoint Lucy and he wanted to help her by beating him.

The sword are drew out and as the swords touched each other with the sound of the signal. The fight began. Swords clashed and it reached a peak that nothing could be heard but the sound.

Matthew was as nervous as ever. His heart was beating so fast that he could barely breathe. He drew the sword to Vincent's chest but he blocked it with a quick slash then Vincent slashed his sword left and right and Matthew barely kept up with the speed of the sword. An astonishing move was made as Matthew didn't see the sword coming to his arm. Hot blood gushed from the wound. Lucy stood up to stop the fight but Matthew made one astonishing move signaling he didn't want to give up. He used his other arm and hit Vincent's face with the sword hilt.

Matthew's rapid breathing shielded the view of what he have just done. The battle was over he lost but he made an inappropriate move. He shouldn't have done it. Everyone was staring at him. He was ashamed. He didn't look like a sport but a sore loser with the purpose of hurting Vincent as much as he could. He was a cheater to attack Vincent without readiness. He didn't realized it but Vincent fell due to the attack. He fell over Lucy and the two them was glued together. He ran to help only to find out that Vincent has a bruise. He approached them and lend a hand for Vincent.

"I'm really sorry. You clearly won fair and square, sorry. "He blurted out.

He left without a word.

"Wait, you know what even though that was a cheater move, I really like the fact that you mustered up all the courage you had and actually apologized." Vince said.

"You really think so?" Matthew replied.

"Yep, and I might not even go to the quest anymore" Vince said.

"Really Vince?"Matthew replied.

" I was hoping you would say that" Lucy said.


End file.
